Love Like a Book, Baby!
by Ms. Loony Lovegood
Summary: Buku-buku itu bagaikan peta ke ranah fantasi bagi seorang Draco Malfoy. Sebagai tempat asing, tempat seorang gadis cantik—Hermione Granger mungkin tinggal di dalamnya/Tolong buatlah aku tersenyum. Kau mau menolongku, Granger? Supaya aku bisa bebas dari neraka. Jadilah keluarga baruku./SPECIAL FOR DRACO DAY-Tema : "Can U hear me?"/OS. RnR? :)


**Author's Note :**

**Haihai semua pecinta DraMione a.k.a Dramione Shipper :) I'm back again with another story about our beloved pairing—DraMione XD ... Tapi mungkin cerita kali ini akan lebih mengarah ke kehidupan seorang Draco Malfoy, karena saya membuat fict ini semata-mata sebagai persembahan untuk DRACO DAY (dan tentu saja karena kesenangan saya dengan tokoh Draco-Hermione XD) ... Happy Birthday Draco! :* |tiup terompet| Well, semoga fict sederhana ini tak begitu buruk di mata kalian :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love Like a Book, Baby!**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini adalah kepunyaan Bunda JK. Rowling, but all of idea in this fict belong to me, of course :) Dan sama sekali tidak ada keuntungan material yg saya dapatkan dalam pembuatan fict ini. Ini saya persembahkan untuk memperingati DRACO DAY (y)**

**Pairing :**

**Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger (like usually XD)**

**Genre :**

**Romance**

**Rated : T (teen)**

**.**

**.**

**One-shot**

**Warning!**

**typo(s) masih bertebaran maybe, bahasa mungkin berantakan(?), jelek dan abal(?) dan lain sebagainya...**

**(intinya, saya mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan fict ini)**

**|Happy Reading Guysss... But don't like don't read... RnR please|**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

Buku-buku itu bagaikan peta ke ranah fantasi bagi seorang Draco Malfoy. Sebagai tempat asing, tempat seorang gadis cantik—Hermione Granger mungkin tinggal di dalamnya.

"Yang seperti itu bukan keluarga, tapi—neraka. Satu-satunya jalan yang dapat membebaskanku dari semua ini adalah membuat sebuah keluarga. Keluarga yang betul-betul aku sayangi dan yang mampu membuatku tersenyum. Keluarga yang sama pentingnya dengan nyawaku ...

Tolong buatlah aku tersenyum.

Kau mau menolongku, Granger? Supaya aku bisa bebas dari neraka.

Jadilah keluarga baruku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

** Love Like a Book, Baby! © Ms. Loony Lovegood**

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua minggu lamanya setelah Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, dan beberapa murid Hogwarts lainnya kembali ke Hogwarts untuk melanjutkan studi mereka yang sempat tertunda akibat dari perang besar melawan Pangeran Kegelapan beberapa waktu lalu. Dan ternyata Draco Malfoy juga turut termasuk dalam daftar murid-murid yang kembali ke Hogwarts—meski sebenarnya hal itu ia lakukan dengan setengah hati. Bagaimana tidak? Nyaris seluruh siswa-siswi Hogwarts masih menganggapnya sebagai pengkhianat—seorang mantan Pelahap Maut, lebih tepatnya. Kini ia tahu bagaimana rasanya dikucilkan, bagaimana rasanya dibenci banyak orang, bagaimana rasanya dijauhi, dan yang terpenting adalah kini ia tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi seseorang yang sama sekali tak dianggap keberadaannya—bahkan di dunianya sendiri.

Draco tertawa hambar mengingat posisinya—yang notabene adalah seorang darah murni—yang justru sekarang malah tak lebih dari seorang darah lumpur. Kini menurutnya ia begitu rendah—mungkin lebih rendah dari status peri rumah sekalipun, yang dulunya begitu ia remehkan. Sangat berkebalikan dengan Hermione Granger—seorang darah lumpur—yang faktanya bahwa sekarang ia tumbuh dengan gemilang dibanding seorang Draco Malfoy yang kini tak ada apa-apanya. Apalagi mengingat status gadis itu yang merupakan pahlawan dunia sihir bersama kedua sahabatnya Harry dan Ron, makin membuatnya bersinar dan tak dijauhi lagi seperti tahun-tahun awalnya dulu di Hogwarts. Toh sekarang status darah pun telah dihapuskan.

'Sudah tak ada gunanya untuk menyombongkan kemurnian darahmu, Draco!' Draco membatin resah. Seulas senyum pedih menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat.

Sekarang ia sadar bahwa ia benar-benar telah kehilangan segalanya. Yah, segalanya. Mulai dari kepopuleran, gadis-gadis yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya, bahkan temannya—yang dulu saling berlomba mencari muka di hadapannya—yang masih setia menemaninya pun kini bisa dihitung jari jumlahnya. Keluarga? Oh, bahkan ia hampir lupa kalau ia masih punya keluarga. Itu pun ia merasa demikian karena ia masih memiliki seorang ibu yang teramat menyayanginya. Untuk kali ini Draco mensyukuri hidupnya.

Sedangkan ayahnya? Hah! Apa yang harus ia banggakan dari seorang ayah yang tak pernah mau mendengar suara hati anaknya? Seorang ayah yang bisanya hanya mendoktrin ini dan itu tanpa benar-benar memberikan didikan yang berarti. Bahkan ia sudah tak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali ayahnya pernah membanggakannya—kecuali saat ia setuju untuk bergabung dengan Dark Lord. Apakah itu yang dinamakan sosok ayah? Apakah Lucius Malfoy pantas disebut ayah? Ah, asal tahu saja, Draco jadi menyukai Quidditch pun bukan karena keinginannya sendiri sebenarnya—melainkan berawal dari paksaan ayahnya agar ia bisa memiliki sesuatu yang bisa dikalahkan dari Sang Terpilih—Harry James Potter. Benar-benar kisah hidup yang begitu klise.

Sangat berbeda dengan apa yang orang-orang lihat selama ini. Karena Draco memang selalu bersembunyi dibalik topengnya. Selalu membangga-banggakan status darahnya, kekayaannya, dan pengaruhnya terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya. Apapun yang ia inginkan selalu terpenuhi, sehingga sekilas orang-orang pasti berpikiran bahwa Draco sungguh anak yang beruntung di muka bumi ini karena bisa memiliki itu semua.

Cih, beruntung? Enyahkan kata itu jauh-jauh darinya. Sama sekali tidak baginya, sejujurnya ia lebih merasa bahwa selama ini hidup bagai di neraka. Neraka yang dipoles hingga tampak manis dari luarnya. Dan kini Draco sudah tak tahan dengan segala topeng-topeng ironi di dalamnya. Ia harus lepas. Yah, dia harus bebas dari sini.

-OoOoO-

Draco membolak-balik buku di hadapannya dengan setengah minat. Padahal belakangan ini hobinya adalah membaca buku—mungkin sebenarnya lebih kepada bentuk pengasingan terhadap murid-murid yang belum bisa menerima kehadirannya. Tapi jujur, ia menikmatinya. Menikmati kesendiriannya dengan lembaran-lembaran dan aroma buku di setiap desah napasnya.

Yah disinilah Draco Malfoy sekarang, perpustakaan—membaca buku-buku yang bisa membuatnya teralih dari pikiran akan hidupnya yang menyedihkan. Menumpahkan segala kepenatan hatinya. Perpustakaan memang merupakan tempat yang sekarang menjadi favorit bagi seorang Draco Malfoy. Maka tak heran kini ia pun mulai terbiasa dengan sosok Hermione Granger—yang notabene sejak dulu sudah menjadi maniak perpustakaan. Apalagi ditambah dengan posisinya—yang entah bagaiamana bisa ditunjuk oleh Professor McGonagall menjadi ketua murid putra bersama Hermione. Mengingat reputasinya yang kelam, sungguh itu merupakan keputusan diluar logika. Awalnya ia pun menolak jabatan itu, karena merasa ia sama sekali tak pantas mendapatkannya. Tetapi karena bujukan Professor McGonagall, toh akhirnya ia menerimanya juga. Dan mungkin hal itu memang sedikit membantu. Murid-murid yang dulunya dengan secara blak-blakan menghina dan mencaci makinya kini sudah tak bisa berlaku demikian kalau poin asrama mereka tak mau dipotong—atau bahkan mereka bisa mendapat detensi. Dan ini salah satu alasan Draco bersedia menerima jabatan itu.

"Malfoy," Hermione menyapanya dari meja seberang. Draco Malfoy mendongak—balik menatap gadis singa itu tanpa sambutan kata-kata balasan.

"Err—kurasa kita bisa melanjutkannya nanti saja. Ini sudah jam makan siang. Referensinya bisa kita cari nanti. Lagipula menurutku laporan ini akan lebih efektif jika kita mengamatinya langsung. Kurasa malam ini langit akan cerah. Tugas Astronomi ini pasti bisa terselesaikan," Hermiona berkata panjang lebar—yang sedetik kemudian begitu ia sesali.

'Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!' Rutuknya dalam hati. 'Aku merasa benar-benar idiot telah mengajaknya berbicara sepanjang itu. Bagaimanapun selama dua minggu ini, hubunganku dengannya kan belum bisa dikatakan akrab? Dan apa yang baru saja aku lakukan? Hah! Aku nampak sangat sok akrab dengannya. Huh, benar-benar memalukan, Hermione!' Batinnya merana. Pikirannya terhenti tatkala Draco menggeser kursinya dan segera berjalan keluar meninggalkan perpustakaan—setelah sebelumnya tersenyum tipis ke arah Hermione.

Bukan apa-apa, semenjak kembalinya ke Hogwarts, Draco memang terlihat lebih menutup diri terhadap orang-orang sekitarnya. Menimbulkan kesan bahwa dia memang pemuda yang dingin tanpa jiwa. Namun Hermione diam-diam bersyukur karena faktanya bahwa Draco ternyata masih bisa tersenyum padanya—yang dulunya hanya bisa menyeringai mengejek ke arahnya.

'Dunia sungguh benar-benar berubah', pikir Hermione. Sesaat ia tersenyum kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu segera berjalan keluar menyusul partnernya yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu itu.

Yah asal tahu saja, mereka tidak hanya sekedar partner ketua murid. Tapi sekarang mereka juga adalah partner tugas Astronomi yang dipasangkan oleh Professor Aurora Sinistra beberapa waktu lalu.

-OoOoO-

"Hah, akhirnya selesai juga. Aku tak menyangka akan semudah ini mengerjakannya," Hermione berkata riang sembari menutup buku Astronomi yang berada di pangkuannya—yang menimbulkan bunyi debam pelan di ruangan sunyi itu—Menara Astronomi. Senyumnya tersungging begitu lebar—yang entah kenapa. Ia menengadah menatap indahnya langit malam yang dihiasi gemerlapan gemintang dan kokohnya bulan yang bertengger anggun di singgasana permadani kedamaiannya.

Diam-diam ternyata Draco memperhatikannya—yang sialnya secara tak sengaja Hermione berbalik ke arahnya. Coba bayangkan bagaimana jika dirimu sedang kedapatan memandangi seseorang dengan intens? Tentu aneh bukan? Itulah yang dirasakan Draco sekarang. Buru-buru ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke hamparan kanvas malam. Samar-samar Hermione dapat melihat rona merah muda di wajah pucatnya.

"Indah ya," Hermione mencoba memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Meskipun ia merasa tak wajar kenapa ia harus merasa tak enak jika keadaannya hening seperti ini—mengingat satu-satunya orang di dalam ruangan itu adalah Draco.

Draco hanya balik menatapnya sekilas tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Hermione ingin mencekik leher pemuda bersurai platina itu detik itu juga.

"_" ...

"_" ...

"_" ...

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Granger?" Akhirnya Draco buka suara setelah melihat keanehan Hermione—yang terlihat mencekik teropongnya. Hermione buru-buru menghentikan aksi cekik-mencekiknya terhadap barang tak berdosa itu.

"Eh? Err—anu ... Mmmh ... Ah, aku ... Aku hanya ingin mencekik seseorang," ceplos Hermione yang sontak membuat Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ah tidak-tidak, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Aku tak sekejam itu, tentu saja. Yah aku hanya bercanda," sangkal Hermione dengan wajah yang sama sekali tak dapat meyakinkan orang yang melihatnya.

Hening.

Draco masih melempar tatapan aneh padanya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian pria itu—dengan tidak jelasnya—tertawa lepas di tempatnya. Ini yang pertama kalinya Hermione melihat Draco tertawa seperti itu—setelah dua minggu kebersamaan mereka di Hogwarts. Yang mau tak mau membuat Hermione ikut tersenyum senang melihatnya. Ia kini mulai menerima Draco sebagai mantan Pelahap Maut yang insyaf. Pelan-pelan tapi pasti, ia kini mencoba memaafkan segala kesalahan Draco di masa lalu—bahkan hinaan 'Darah-Lumpur' yang dulunya sangat melekat padanya. Dan nyatanya sekarang ia benar-benar telah memaafkan Draco dengan setulus hatinya.

"Kau tahu Granger?" Draco mulai angkat bicara. Nada bicaranya bertanya namun lebih terkesan seperti monolog lantaran ia kembali melanjutkannya—seolah-olah tengah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Waktu aku masih kecil dulu, aku sangat suka memandangi bintang-bintang di langit. Yah, itu dulu di tahun-tahun sebelum aku berangkat ke Hogwarts," Draco nampak tersenyum samar disela ceritanya. Hermione memilih tak menginterupsi. Dengan sabar ia menunggu setiap kata dan kalimat yang akan keluar dari bibir tipis Draco.

"Apalagi ketika cuaca sedang berkabut, dengan senang aku akan pergi keluar rumah bersama peri rumahku dan duduk di dasar Malfoy Manor. Entah mengapa aku sangat suka duduk di dinding batu di taman rumahku sambil menatapi keindahan bintang-bintang yang tetap bersinar meskipun sedikit terhalang kabut," lanjut Draco dalam tempo nada pelan. Sedetik kemudian ia memejamkan matanya—meresapi lembutnya sapuan angin malam yang membelai wajahnya.

"Apa kau juga suka bintang, Granger?" Draco kini beralih menatap gadis yang semenjak tadi hanya berdiri membisu di sampingnya di balkon Menara Astronomi.

"Yah, tentu saja. Mereka indah dan selalu bisa membuatku tenang," Hermione tersenyum tulus. Draco balas tersenyum ke arahnya kemudian kembali menengadah menatap langit.

"Aku sangat bersyukur dengan kehadiran bintang-bintang yang tercipta di muka bumi. Mereka selalu bisa menemaniku dalam rasa kesendirianku," Draco berkata lagi.

"Eh? Kau tak perlu bicara begitu, Malfoy. Meskipun orang-orang lain masih banyak yang belum menerimamu, tapi kau perlu sedih. Kau masih memiliki keluarga yang menyayangimu," Hermione berusaha menenangkan.

"Keluarga?" Draco tersenyum pedih—yang membuat Hermione menatapnya heran. Apa yang salah? Ia benar bukan? Setidaknya meskipun orang tua Draco adalah Pelahap Maut, tapi tentu mereka masih menyayangi anak mereka kan?

"Aku sama sekali tak merasa memiliki keluarga. Aku merasa hanya sebuah robot dalam keluargaku. Terlebih di mata ayahku. Ia selalu mendoktrinku dengan berbagai hal yang dulunya benar-benar membuatku menjadi membenci muggle dan termasuk penyihir-penyihir muggle sepertimu," Draco berkata pelan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Aku ... Aku minta maaf atas segala kesalahan yang telah ku perbuat kepadamu selama ini, Hermione," ujar Draco pelan—namun entah mengapa terdengar begitu tulus.

Deg! Hermione? Ini pertama kalinya Draco menyebut nama depannya. Hermione tak tahu harus merasa senang atau apa. Karena jujur saja, ia merasa ada sensasi tersendiri di dalam hatinya yang bergejolak tatkala mendengar Draco memanggil namanya seperti itu.

"Yah, aku sudah memaafkanmu, Malf—Draco," Hermione mencoba menyebut nama depan Draco juga. Seketika itu Draco menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah kaget. Namun sedetik kemudian, senyum tipis tergurat di wajah tampannya yang bersinar di bawah cahaya rembulan—membuat surai platinanya yang sesekali bergoyang tertiup angin juga nampak bercahaya.

"Trims," ujarnya singkat.

"Kau tahu? Aku merasa nyaman jika berada di dekatmu. Sungguh aku telah salah karena selama ini telah membencimu," Draco mencoba tertawa.

"Yah, aku juga," balas Hermione. Mereka tertawa bersama—pemandangan yang sangat langka terjadi ketika seekor musang bisa saling mengobrol lepas dengan seekor berang-berang.

"Mmh, ngomong-ngomong Draco," Hermione mulai membiasakan dirinya memanggil nama depan Draco. "Kau tak seharusnya terlarut dalam kesedihanmu. Kau masih punya keluarga yang begitu menyayangimu. Aku yakin dibalik sifat kerasnya, mereka pasti sangat menyayangimu. Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah anak mereka. Putra mereka satu-satunya. Setidaknya kau tahu bahwa ibumu begitu menyayangimu," jelas Hermione.

"Yah kalau ibu sih, tentu saja aku tak ragu soal kasih sayangnya terhadapku. Tapi ayah? Cih, justru aku merasa bersyukur karena sampai saat ini ia masih mendekam di Azkaban," balas Draco dengan nada tajam. Untuk sesaat, Hermione nampak terkejut atas respon Draco—yang nampaknya terlihat sangat dendam terhadap ayahnya. "Aku ingin bebas dari semua ini," Draco menunduk. "Ayah tak pantas disebut keluarga," atensinya kini beralih menatap Hermione disampingnya.

"Yang seperti itu bukan keluarga, tapi—neraka," lanjut Draco kemudian. Hermione mentapnya iba. "Satu-satunya jalan yang dapat membebaskanku dari semua ini adalah membuat sebuah keluarga. Keluarga yang betul-betul aku sayangi dan yang mampu membuatku tersenyum. Keluarga yang sama pentingnya dengan nyawaku," Draco berkata dalam nada serius. Ia menatap dalam-dalam ke arah manik hazel Hermione.

"Tolong buatlah aku tersenyum. Kau mau menolongku, Granger? Supaya aku bisa bebas dari neraka. Jadilah keluarga baruku," Hermione terkejut mendengarnya. Apa maksudnya ini? Hermione merasa otaknya benar-benar menjadi buntu seketika.

"A—apa mak—sudmu, Draco?" Hermione bertanya linglung, ia seperti setengah trans sekarang.

"Aku yakin kau mengerti apa yang ku maksud," jawab Draco. Ia menunduk dan lalu mencium tepat di bibir mungil Hermione. Yang untuk sejenak hal itu tentu saja membuat Hermione tercengang. Namun sama sekali ia tak menolaknya, melalui ciuman itu ia dapat merasakan kepedihan yang dirasakan Draco. Ia dapat merasakan kekosongan hati pemuda itu selama ini. Dan jujur ia menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Draco itu.

Menit-menit telah berlalu, akhirnya Draco melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap intens ke arah gadis berambut coklat yang entah mengapa bisa membuatnya melupakan segala kesedihannya. Apa ini yang namanya cinta?

Hening.

"Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini rasanya ada yang berubah denganku. Mungkin bukan secara fisik memang, tapi ... disini," Draco menunjuk ke arah hatinya. Tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari kelamnya langit malam yang semakin malam semakin tampak anggun dengan taburan benda-benda gemerlap di tiap-tiap sisinya.

"Aku tak tahu jelas apa itu. Ini yang pertama kalinya aku rasakan dalam hidupku. Dan meskipun sulit ku akui, nampaknya aku benar-benar telah jatuh dalam pesonamu, Hermione," Draco berkata lamat-lamat. Hermione membeku di tempatnya. Menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan manik yang setengah membuulat.

"Apa kau bersedia, Hermione? Apa kau bersedia menolongku dan membebaskanku dari neraka yang selama ini membelengguku?" Draco mengambil kedua tangan Hermione kemudian menciumnya pelan.

"Draco, aku... Aku—" Draco melepaskan tangan Hermione dan segera menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir gadis cantik nan jenius itu.

"Tolonglah, buat aku tersenyum, Hermione. Jadilah keluarga baruku setelah kita lulus dari sini, kumohon," ujar Draco penuh harap. "Aku tahu mungkin terlalu tiba-tiba. Tapi menurutku sama sekali tak ada yang salah dengan ini. Cinta itu seperti buku, Hermione. Ada kalanya kau akan menemukan inti ceritanya lebih cepat dari yang kau bayangkan. Jadi ... Apa kau bersedia?" Draco menatap Hermione dengan pandangan yang sungguh dapat membuat gadis-gadis Hogwarts meleleh.

Manik hazel Hermione berkaca-kaca. Sungguh ia tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Hanya sebuah anggukan kecil yang menandakan persetujuannya. Anggukan kecil yang begitu sarat arti. Dengan wajah bahagia, Draco segera memeluknya erat seakan tak ingin melepasnya.

"Hmm ... Mngomong-ngomong Draco ... Happy Birthday," bisik Hermione.

"Kau tahu hari ini ulang tahunku, 'Mione?" Draco agak kaget mendengarnya. Hermione hanya mendongak menatapnya kemudian tersenyum. Ia semakin menarik Hermione dalam dekapan hangatnya. Malam yang begitu indah di saat dua hati menyatu dan saling mengungkap rasa.

.

.

.

Yah dan begitulah kisah mereka. Kisah cinta yang layaknya sebuah buku. Teruslah membaca dan kau akan menemukan inti ceritanya. Hingga kau akan bertemu pada akhir kisah yang indah.

**-FIN-**

**...(Happy Ending)...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ah akhirnya selesai juga cerita aneh ini. Saya tahu masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini, tapi tolong maafkan yah ... Ini dibuat dalam waktu yang benar-benar singkat, jadi maaf jika hasilnya tak memuaskan. Fict ini selesai pukul 22.30 waktu daerah saya XD ... Butuh waktu sekitar 3 jam untuk menuangkan ide saya dalam bentuk tulisan fict ini. Yah, inilah fict persembahan saya untuk Draco Malfoy :)**

**Happy Birthday, Draco ... U always in our hearts :***

**HAPPY DRACO DAY ALL**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Apakah fict ini jelek? Atau bagaimana? Silakan tuangkan segala isi pikiran kalian di kolom review :) Please, sekali-kali jadilah pembaca yang meninggalkan jejak ... Oke guys, keep read and review yah ... Dan ngomong2, terima kasih juga bagi yang telah mengikuti dan mereview fict multichap saya "My Blood is Ferret" ... Sungguh author merasa senang atas review2 kalian :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Signed,**

**Miss Lovegood.**

**(05 Juni, 2013)**


End file.
